The Zodiac Organization!
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: What happens when Vexen turns the Organization into the Zodiac animals? What happen when Roxas goes into a crazy heat? Will he finally tell his best friend Axel about his secret love for him? Axel's thoughts? Thank you Vexen! Might be more! Just bug 4 mor


"Everyone, shut up before I sick the dusks on you!" The wild chatter ceases immediately and we turn our attention to our leader, Xemnas. He's sitting at the head of the table, his rat tail swishing around angrily. Yes, rat tail. Let me explain. At all started last night…

"Vexen Vexen Vexen!"

"What Number 9?"

"Hi!"

The wild nobody rushes off quickly. "Hmm, just like a monkey…"

The Chilly Academic ponders as he scribbles something on his clip board. "What was that all about?" Vexen looks up, and then back down.

"Nothing Marluxia."

Marluxia smirks and saunters over to Vexen. "Oh, so you call me Marluxia, but Demyx Number 9? I must be special…" Marluxia wraps an arm around Vexen and trails a hand up his chest.

"M-Marluxia, please! I'm trying to work!"

"Fine Vexy, but I'll be back later…" He walks away with a wink.

"Just like a dog...yes, a dog. Hmmm, interesting…."

Vexen quickly walks out of his lab and goes to conduct further research. First, Xemnas. Vexen hides behind a corner while Xemnas walks down the hall with papers chewing on his pencil. He always seems to chew on things…He stops and lifts his head, and looks to where I'm hiding.

"Vexen, what are you doing? Get back to work."

He stalks off down the hall, and I write down 'rat' next to Xemnas. "Yes, rat…" Next, is Xigbar. Vexen finds the strange man trying to pick up ladies in Twilight Town. Xigbar leans on a wall next to a small, frail looking girl and eyes her up and down.

"So babe, how about me and you get together sometime? How's this sat-" a shady looking man runs up and snatches the woman's purse from her hands and runs off.

She starts groveling at Xigbar's feet to shave it for her. He runs after the man with his Sharpshooters in hand, firing at the criminal. The man finally drops the bag and Xigbar picks it up and struts over to the woman.

"You're my hero! What can I do to repay you?" He smirks and leans down to whisper in her ear, and she gasps and slaps him in the face, hard, before stalking off. He shrugs and continues down the street.

"Ox. Courageous, but yet still can get rejected and walk away."

Vexen goes down the list, Xaldin a tiger, Lexaus a dragon, now on to Zexion. Vexen found him and Demyx sitting in the library.

"Zexy~! I'm board! Can we play a game?" Zexion smiles very lightly and nods.

"Sure Demyx. Go hide, and I'll find you." Demyx brightens and runs off, his boots clapping down the hall until he's long gone. Zexion smirks and portals to the top of a large book case and cracks open Gone with the Wind.

"Snake. Most definitely."

Vexen moves up the list more. Siax a horse, because he is stubborn, and Axel a sheep. Yes, Axel a sheep. Despite his constant annoyance, when alone, he's actually quite and shy. He keeps to himself mostly, but acts obnoxious around the rest of us. Except for Roxas… Only around Roxas does Axel show his sheep like traits. Very interesting…. thinks Vexen as he scratches it down.

Demyx a monkey, obviously. Luxord a Rooster because he's very cocky that he'll win his bets and he'll steal you blind, Marluxia a dog, a dog in heat to be exact, Larxene a boar because well, have you seen the girl EAT?

And lastly, me.

Roxas.

Instead of sneaking around, Vexen told me he wanted to observe me. So I let him. He never told me what I was, but he told me everybody else. And I pondered over the answers myself before I went to sleep. In the morning, I woke up with a huge yawn and I jumped out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and I pulled out my uniform, but the only one left was one with a hole in the ass from when Axel but a firecracker on my chair meant for Marluxia.

I sigh and I use it anyway. I pull on my gloves, and wow do I need a nail clipper. I grab my brush and I head to my bathroom. I turn on the water and I splash my face. I sigh contently and I look up in the mirror to fix my bed head. I scream loudly and I stumble backwards crashing into the bathtub.

A golden tail waves in front of my face and I scream again and I try to back up, but I find I can't. I breathe heavily as I grip my tail and pet my ears. Suddenly my best friend Axel stumbles into the bathroom only in boxers. I blush but I ignore the fact that my secret crush is only in boxers.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

I almost die as I see that Axel has soft looking red sheep ears growing from his mane of red spikes and a fluffy red tail poking from his backside. Axel's eyes go wide as he takes me in.

"Holy shit Roxas! You have ears! And a tail!"

I point at him with a trembling hand. "Y-you have fluffy ears, and a tail!"

"What?"

He looks in the mirror and spins around. "Holy fuck! How the hell did this happen?" I close my eyes and I lean my head back hyperventilating. Holy fuck….holy FUCK!

I put the hell of my hands to my eyes and I breathe out raggedly. "Roxas, it's okay." Axel takes my hands away and holds them to his chest.

"Roxas, calm down. Come on, let's see Vexen and make him fix us." I nod and I let him help me out of my bathtub.

"Put on some clothes though. You're practically naked." He smirks and raises one eyebrow.

"Is that a problem Roxas?"

"Shut up and get some pants on pervert." He laughs, but looks in the mirror again.

"Fuck, I have FLUFFY EARS!" He yells as he goes through a portal.

I laugh, but my tail reminds me of my own situation. "Damn it…"

I go out of my room, and I see Larxene come out of hers. I burst out laughing and I dodge her kunai. "Shut up brat!" This was too perfect. Larxene was a boar! With the ears and curly tail! As I walk down the hall with the other nobodies, I quickly see a pattern. Vexen told me about a Chinese Zodiac, where there was 12 animals, depending if you include the cat.

Xemnas who is the rat, comes out of his room.

"Every one, come to the meeting room immediately!" We all go there and sit in our numbers, talking angrily about whose responsible.

"Everyone shut up before I sick the dusks on you!"

Ah, back to where we left off. So, that's why Xemnas has a rat tail.

"Now, it has come to my attention that we've been turned into the Chinese Zodiac animals, each my number. I, a rat. Xigbar, an ox,"

"Damn sexiest ox ever!"

"Xaldin, a tiger, Vexen a, Vexen! Please remove your hood!"

Vexen slowly removes it, and we all double over in laughter. Vexen had blue floppy bunny ears…priceless! Xemnas covers a chuckle before continuing.

"Vexen, a bunny," more laughter.

"Lexaus a dragon, Zexion a snake, Siax a horse, Axel a sheep."

Everybody snorts trying to hold in laughter, and Axel crosses his arms.

"Bahhite me." I giggle and I quickly cover it up.

"Demyx a monkey, Luxord a rooster, Marluxia a dog, Larxene a boar," Larxene whips out her kunai before anybody can respond. "And lastly, Roxas, a kitten-I mean cat." I cross my arms and I glare at every single person who is laughing.

"Aww, the kitty cat mad?" I bear my teeth at Marluxia.

"Bring it Flea Bag!"

"Bite me Cat Nip!"

"With pleasure Crotch Licker!" I lunge out of my seat, across Larxene, and I go to strangle Marluxia. I wrap my hands around his neck while he chomps on my shoulders.

"13! 11! Stop this right now!"

But we don't stop, and I claw Marluxia in the stomach while he bites my side while we shout out names at each other. Axel pulls me off Marluxia while Vexen restrains him.

"Axel, take Roxas to his room! Vexen, fix this now!"

Axel drags me to my room while I hiss and claw at Marluxia. He shoves me into my room and shuts the door after him. I sit on my bed with my tail lashing. Axel sighs and runs a hand through his hair, but stops when he feels the ears.

"Gah, I hate this!" I claw the sheets, and Axel grabs my wrists and stops me.

"Roxas, are you okay? It was just a small fight with Marluxia, nothing to worry about." When Axel grabs my wrists, I feel a sudden wave of heat wash over me.

"A-axel, I don't know! There's this heat and," suddenly memories of my dreams of Axel flash in my head, very vividly colored and detailed. I pitch a tent right there, in front of Axel!

"Roxas, why are you panting?" He sits on the bed next to me, and I'm about to lose control.

"Axel, can you get me some water?"

"Yea, sure." He quickly leaves, but I only get worse. Gah! I can't take this heat! Maybe if I take off my coat… I quickly shed it, but then I realize what kind of heat I'm feeling. Axel comes back in, and I sit back a little, my tail swishing back and forth while I plaster on a seductive smile.

Axel freezes and stares at me.

"Uuh I'll put the water right here." He sets the water on my dresser, and I stand up.

I saunter over to him, and as I pass him, I move my tail along his jaw line while purring.

"R-Roxas, are you okay?" I turn and I pass him again, nuzzling under his chin while my purring gets louder.

"I'm better than ok, Axie." My voice is in a strange seductive octave.

"I-I think you need some rest."

He grabs my hand and walks me over the bed. He sits, and I climb on the sheets on all fours. I crawl over him, my tail playing with his hair as I nuzzle under his chin again while purring loudly.

"Pet me Axel. Please?"

I lie down on his lap hit my tail swishing, occasionally running across Axel's cheek and jaw.

"O-ok…"

He runs his hand through my hair, stopping to scratch behind my ear. I purr loudly with a sexy smile sent his way. His other hand runs down the length of my tail, and my purring only gets louder. He rests his hand on the small of my back, and my erection twitches in wait. I keep purring loudly and I run my head on his stomach, and I feel his hand slide down even more to rest on my ass.

I smirk and I realize that my crotch is only inches away from his thigh.

"Axel, do you know how to take care of a kitty cat?" He shakes his head slowly with lust building in his eyes. "Well, first you find out what's wrong. For example…" I press my bulge against his thigh and he groans softly.

"Understand your kitty's problem?" He nods while biting his lip with his eyes closed. "Mnn, you like that?"

I press against his thigh harder, and he moans a bit louder. I continue my actions, speeding up a little, enjoying his moans and groans.

"R-Roxas please…"

"Please what, Axie?" I continue dry humping his thigh until he suddenly bucks up slightly. "Damn it Roxas, quit teasing!" I giggle and I sigh.

"Alright, you're no fun…"

"N-No fun? I was about to cum in my pants just from that!" I giggle huskily and to tease him more, I thrust on his thigh one last time and he growls at me. I sit up and I straddle his waist, and I start to grind on his hips.

"Tell me what you want, Axie."

"F-fuck, I want you, Roxas!"

He smashes his lips to mine and I tangle my hands in his hair, pressing him even closer. He responds roughly by pressing me against the bed and straddling my lap. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, and I open gladly. His tongue explores my mouth thoroughly and roughly. I moan into his mouth and I kiss back with everything I have, causing our teeth to clash, tongues to fight for dominance harshly, moans to echo around the room.

As I pull away, he sucks on my tongue greedily before I whimper from the loss of oxygen. He finally stops and licks up the trail of saliva that had escaped. He pulls back and his eyes are full of lust.

"Axel, wait. Do you truthfully like me?" Axel suddenly laughs and shakes his head.

"Roxas, I don't like you."

My heart shatters and tears prick my eyes. But before I can do anything, he interrupts my thoughts.

"Roxas my oblivious kitty, I don't _just _like you, I_ love_ you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Tears spill, but this time of happiness. He bends down and licks them up with a smirk. He places a hot kiss under my ear before suckling his way down to my color bone. "Ah, Axel!" He smirks and my hands find his zipper and I shuck off his coat to the floor.

I find him in only his boxers, but suddenly he bites down on my neck. I whimper and he licks and kisses it before ripping off my pants. I run my hands over his abs and I lick my lips. He laughs and hungrily attaches his mouth to my nipple while he tweaks the other.

I moan and I arch into his touch, my erection brushing on his stomach. He chuckles against my skin, causing pleasure to ripple across my body. I lay my ears back and I mewl loudly as he teases my nipple by biting it gently and running his tongue over it. He finally trails butterfly kisses down my stomach. I giggle, being ticklish.

"That tickle baby?" I nod, liking the nickname as he runs his tongue over my stomach and navel and I laugh louder.

"Axel, stop it! That tickles!" He chuckles but stops tickling me. He pulls down my boxers a bit and looks to me for permission. I nod with a smirk and he hungrily rips them off and eyes my erection. He places a single kiss on my lips before lowering himself eye level to my. My hands find his shoulders and my tail wraps around his thigh, snaking up his boxers.

He moans and I smirk. I unwrap my tail and I shred his clothed barrier and I groan at his size. "Fuck, Axel!"

"Like it?"

"You're fucking huge!"

"It's okay Roxy, I'll keep your mind off it."

He licks the head and I buck my hips wildly. He pins them down before licking down my shaft, then back up. I dig my shoulders in his shoulders as a moan rips through my throat as he deep throats me all the way to the hilt. "Fuck, yes!"

My tail wraps around his erection tightly, and he moans too, making vibrations. "A-Axel, nnnnn, I'm gonna cum!" As if on cue, I cum into his a waiting mouth. He swallows as much as he can and pulls away while licking his lips.

"R-Roxas! God, it's so hot that you're giving me a tail job!" I smirk and I speed up my tails actions, making him arch and throw his head back. "Fuck, Roxas!" He grabs my tail and pulls it away.

"You've been a bad kitty Roxy, teasing me so meanly."

"How are you gonna punish me?"

"By riding you doggy style and making you scream my name to the world while I declare you mine, and only mine."

"Doesn't seem much of a punishment, Axie."

He smirks as my tail runs up his thigh and teasingly brushes past his pre cuming erection. "It's not supposed to be."

He flips me on my stomach and lifts my hips high in the air. He climbs over me and places one hand on side of my stomach while the other pre pares me. I dig my nails into the sheets as pain and tears leak from my body. "Its okay babe, relax." Axel kisses the back of my neck and pulls out some lube from nowhere. He coats his erection with it, and slowly pushes in. I whimper a bit and I adjust so it didn't hurt as much.

"Tell me when your ready baby." After a second I nod and he pushes in more. I moan softly, giving him strength to continue. He slowly pushes in and out, speeding up a tad. I moan louder and I wrap my tail around his thigh while I claw the sheets more.

"A-Axel, go fucking wild…"

"With pleasure Kitten."

He starts to slam in and out wildly, making me purr/moan loudly while I move my hips too. He strikes my sweet spot and I throw my head back as he angles himself to hit it more.

"Ah Axel! Fuck, yes!" I can just_ feel_ his smirk, sadistic bastard. I only get even closer to the edge as I take in all the sounds. Skin slapping on skin, the bed hitting the wall, moans, purrs, and groans filling the air.

"Nnnnmn, Axel! Oh yea! Fuck, harder!" He only grunts in response as he pulls all the way out, before slamming in hard.

"Fuck, AXEL!" I finally cum on the bed, and Axel cums soon after.

"God, ROXAS!" His seed fills me, and he finally pulls out. He collapses on the bed next to me and lays an arm around my waist while I snuggle up to him, lying back on his muscular tanned chest while purring contently. He pulls the blanket over us and kisses my cat ears before using his free hand to pet and scratch them.

I purr loudly, very content while my tail plays with his hair tiredly.

"I think I know why you're a sheep."

"Why's that?"

"'cuz, I realized that you only let your real self show around me. Your timid, and shy, unlike around the others. Around the others, you're loud and cocky. Not that I don't like that side of you Axie, I really do. I love all your sides." I nuzzle under his neck while giving him a short mewl.

"I think you're right Kitten. I love you, Roxy."

"Loves you too, Axie."

"You know, I love your pretty purr. It's so cute and addictive." I give an aggravated sigh, but I ignore his last comment. I finally realize the heat is gone, and I realize what the heat was about.

"Um, Axel? I think I just went through a crazy sexual heat…" He laughs and nuzzles my hair.

"Well, thank goodness for it! With out it, I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you that I had always loved you, ever since I laid eyes on you, my little Kitten."

"Really? Same here, I thought you were down right sexy, and it was love at first sight."

"Hmm, down right sexy?"

"Oh hush and cuddle with me."

"Yes, my little Kitten."


End file.
